How the Darkness was Born
by Swift Shadows
Summary: This is a fic that takes place before the Gundam Wing series. Its about Heero's training days and his compatition.


This is a fic that takes place before the Gundam Wing series. I do not own any of the GW characters, but all other characters are created by ME!!!!  
  
  
  
How the Darkness was Born - Part 1  
  
Heero stood silently waiting for Dr. J to speak. He wondered what his teacher had planned for him. 'A mission maybe,' he thought with a little hope. 'Missions are always more challenging than training sessions.' As his thoughts drifted through past missions and training programs, they stopped and focused on her. When he had been five Dr. J had introduced her by saying 'Heero this is your replacement for when you fail.' That was all he had said, but it was enough to reinforce and strengthen Heero's resolve to be the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Her name is Veronica. Veronica Van'del. After she had joined them, everywhere she went attention was drawn. Drawn to her slim, blossoming figure, to her ebony hair and her eyes. Even he had been drawn to her, because those eyes have the ability to weave a spell on any man. The silver of her eyes seemed to be a stray ray of light escaping from her soul allowing the world a glimpse of true beauty. But now she masked that light somehow, hid it from others when she wished to blend in. 'Most of the time he saw what everyone else did, but occasionally he noticed a bit escape when she was more relaxed.' She had progressed almost as rapidly as he had when his training had started, but she would still never be his equal in a fight. 'Though,' Heero reflected with a bit of sadistic mirth, 'anyone else who took her on would probably have their hands full.' All of these thoughts were tucked deeply away in Heero's mind, more to the surface he focused on how much she grated on his nerves. Everything about her, everything she did bothered him in some fashion. It was her attitude Heero decided that bothered him. It just carries over into everything she does. Veronica always followed through her instructions word for word, and only word for word. Outside of what was said she would do whatever she felt like. Heero hated how she was so unprofessional, and couldn't imagine why Dr. J would allow her so much freedom to screw things up. But he wasn't going to comment to J. Whatever he did, J always had at least three separate motives.  
  
"I have an assignment for you Heero." Dr. J said, jerking Heero back to the task about to be set before him. "I want Veronica to join you in your daily exercises. You will do everything together, unless I specify otherwise. I have had another bed added to your room, and her things moved. Now for the first couple of weeks I don't expect her to be able to keep up with you. Use your judgment on what pace to start her at. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Thousands of questions raced through Heero's mind. 'Why do you need her? What can she do that I can't? Why does it matter if we share a room? Why bother trying to teacher her if she'll never be my equal?' But all he said was "No sir."  
  
J smiled upon hearing Heero's answer. 'I wonder how he'll manage with this little test? It'll be interesting to see how he manages to put up with her, and how she puts up with him.' At this thought a small smile crept its way onto J's dry, cracked lips. 'I may have designed Heero to have no attachments to people or emotions, but I didn't alter Veronica in that fashion. She has attitude and spunk, both of which are necessary for her to have, although sometimes those characteristics are a little too abundant.' J's eyes narrowed a trifle as he saw that Heero's attention had strayed. Even though he had yet to identify the source of the distraction, J knew he must destroy it or take control of it, and soon. When he did that and Heero no longer became distracted when given the chance, he would have his Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Heero!" J snapped irritably. At the sound of his name Heero resisted the urge to jump.  
  
"Your mind shouldn't wonder," J said in a normal tone that held a menacing edge. Something only someone who had known J for years would notice.  
  
"Yes sir," Heero replied in his ever-present monotone. Inside he mentally scolded himself that would be the equivalent of him banging his head against a table repeatedly. 'Focus,' he thought to himself. 'Don't make him mad, remember what happened last time?' Heero's mind shied away from the memory.  
  
"I'll send her over at dinner," J paused, "you may go."  
  
Heero took the dismissal eagerly, happy to escape the office that held so many memories that were best left forgotten. Just as Heero began to step out the door, he froze at the sound of J's voice.  
  
"Oh Heero I want a report tomorrow evening of her capabilities and what you plan on doing. And at the end of every week I want a report on her progress."  
  
"Anything else sir?"  
  
"No," came the reply. With that Heero fled the office as fast as he could, away from J, his office, and all the memories that haunted him there. In a small corner of Heero's mind there was the tiny hope that if he ran far enough and fast enough, he could escape from it all forever. 


End file.
